Escondidas
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: Era una simple cita triple, en la que él y sus hermanos habían ido, nunca esperarías que sucediera algo malo en una cita triple con tus hermanos, sus novias su hermana y... una bella chica que solo hacía compañía ¿Quien diría que un simple "Ding-Dong" cambiaría las cosas tan dramáticamente? One-shot pasen y lean


****Ohayou! oh bellas personas que se toman la amabilidad de leer otra de mis locuras °..° son tan consideradas por leer mis locuras °..°

la historia no tiene una pareja concreta por que... sentía que quedaba con las tres así que... dejo a su imaginación la pareja que decidan para el FF

Las PPG no son de mi pertenencia de ser así... Butch y Bellota serían la pareja mas Tsudere del mundo Boomer y Burbuja la pareja más lolishota que hallan visto en sus hermosas vidas, y Bombon y Brick los más orgullosos que se puedan imaginar

En fin lo unico que me pertenece es la trama, y el personaje extra que sale... la canción en la que me inspire para hacer esta hermosa obra Gore *w* se llama "Hide and Seek"

ht - tp - : - / - / - www. - youtube. - com/ - watch?v - =igmXEHt8hyc solo quieten los ( - ) para poder ver el video :3

* * *

**HIDE & SEEK**

No importa cuánto corriera, no importa cuánto intentará alejarme, ella me alcanzaría y eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun así quería tener la esperanza conmigo, todavía tenía ánimos de seguir viviendo, tenía ánimos de verla una vez más, aquella mujer que había logrado cautivar mi vista, aquella mujer que había logrado quitarme el habla con solo una mirada, que había logrado enamorarme sin decir ni una sola palabra. Quería volver a verla, tenía que volver a verla, no podía ser intimado por una loca.

-¡Ding dong! Deja de esconderte- El simple hecho de escuchar su voz taladraba mis oídos –Ding dong sabes te hallare- Podía escucharla clavando su cuchillo en todas las paredes, cada vez más y más cerca, debía moverme, si me quedaba ahí ella me encontraría. Sigiloso salí de mi escondite tomando dirección al primer piso, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. –Vamos cariño, no te escondas, solo quiero jugar contigo- Escuche nuevamente su cuchillo penetrar las paredes, ¡Mierda! Comenzaba a temblar eso no era bueno.

-_Debo salir de aquí_- Esos eran mis únicos pensamientos, salir y volver a verla, volver a ver esos hermosos ojos que me cautivaron.

-Amor… no intentes nada igual te hallare- ¡¿Cómo mierda pude llegar a este extremo?!

*******Flash Back*******

El sol alumbraba el parque ese día, había quedado de ir con mis hermanos… realmente no sé por qué fui, ellos tenían novia me sentiría como un estúpido yendo a su cita doble "Tranquilo ya encontrarás novia" como odio que se burlen de mi de esa manera, solo porque no quiero una mujer superficial me usan como objeto de burla.

-¡Lamentamos la demora!- A lo lejos pude divisar que cabelleras que se dirigían a nosotros, vaya… no soy el único que fue obligado a venir… pero espera, había una más, una chica más venía con ellas que extraño –Enserio perdón… se nos fue la noción del tiempo-

-Descuida no pasa nada- ¡Argh! Y ahí vamos con las cursilerías, estaba dispuesto a darme la vuelta y largarme de ahí, pero algo me detuvo, aquella cuarta acompañante de las novias de mis hermanos –Por cierto ¿Quién es ella?- Me gire a verla al igual que mis hermanos

-Ella es Alexia, una amiga de nuestra hermana, no quería venir sola así que trajo una amiga- ¡Mierda! Yo pude haber hecho lo mismo aunque, viéndola bien parece haber sido buena idea haber venido, larga cabellera azul, hermosos ojos cafés, cintura entallada, largas y tonificadas piernas blancas al igual que el resto de su piel, un cuerpo perfecto para los ojos de cualquier hombre.

-Mucho Gusto Alexia- Vaya que es una joya bien cuidada, cordialmente la saludo recibiendo una bella sonrisa por su parte, claramente pude sentir como el calor subía a mis mejillas, recibiendo una hermosa respuesta por su parte, vaya que esta mujer está hecha para mí. Sin dudarlo decidí ligarla, ahora sería una cita triple. Cada minuto que pasaba con ella más me daba cuenta de que era la perfección humanizada, claro tenía que estar tambien con su amiga, aunque no me molestaba, ya que… solo la veía a ella, sin que yo lo pidiera, y sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo llegó la tarde, el peor momento del día, cuando debía decirle adiós.

-Nos vemos mañana- Me despedí de ella entrando en mi apartamento, seguido me tumbe en el sillón y pude escuchar un golpeteo en mi puerta, me levante para atender, no había nadie en el mirado, una mala broma seguramente. Me volví a recostar y ahí estaba el golpeteo, me pare molesto y abrí de golpe, vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver a la hermana de la novia de mi hermano frente a mi puerta, me extrañe pero aun así la invite a pasar, he de admitir que tenía su encanto no lo iba a negar, pero nada comparado con Alexia.

-¿Por qué tardaste en abrir?- La mire extraño, no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, le explique que estaba en el baño para que no se moleste, pero pareció no funcionar -¿Estabas con otra mujer verdad?-

-Claro que no, vivo solo… por el momento- Ya quería verme a mí viviendo junto a ella, cerré mis ojos imaginándolo hasta que un cosquilleo recorrió mi pierna -¡¿Qué demon…?!-

-Así que… ¿También lo sentiste?- Era un enorme estado de shock verla acariciar mi muslo con tanto afán, mi única reacción fue ponerme en pie con la excusa que tenía sed, tomando rápida dirección a la cocina, solo para poder mojar mi rostro -¿Estás bien?- Ahora era momento de entrar en pánico, admito que soy un mujeriego y en ocasiones disfruto la compañía de las mujeres, pero ser tocado por una chica con la cual apenas había cruzado palabra, era, simplemente extraño.

-¡Wow! Para él tren preciosa- Me gire bruscamente alejándola de mí –No llevamos ni un mes de conocernos…-

-¿Acaso eso importa en el amor?- Se aferró a mí haciendo pequeños círculos en mi pecho -¿No dicen que el amor a primera vista es el más poderoso?- Arquee una ceja extrañado, a lo que ella me miraba con deseo y lujuria. Bajando su mano nuevamente a dónde se hallaba mi pequeño amigo -¿No es mejor así?- Podía notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas pero no le veía intensiones de querer parar, entonces yo lo haría

-Hey mira, eres… eres una gran chica pero… creo que te has confundido un poco- La gire de los hombros llevándola hacia la puerta, hasta ver un cuchillo clavado muy cerca de mi rostro

-Entonces ¿Ahí otra chica?- Se giró a verme o más bien sobre mí, dejando caer todo su cuerpo en el mío tirándome bruscamente -¿Será acaso Alexia?- Su mano iba recorriendo mi cuerpo seguida del arma, -¿O mi hermana?- Sentí el filo rozar con mi cuerpo haciéndome reaccionar de golpe, poniéndome de pie y tirándola.

-¡¿Qué te sucede pudiste matarme?!- Mis palabras se cortaron al ver el filo recorrer mi playera abriéndola

-Lo haré si miras a otra chica que no sea yo- Su mirada cambio por una siniestra y a la vez llena de lujuria –Solo debes jurarme amor eterno y seré tuya-

-Hey… tu no me gustas, no es por ser malo pero, mejor encuentra alguien que te sepa apreciar…-

-Entonces es Alexia- Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de que hice algo de lo que arrepentiría en adelante, me di la vuelta y tenía la intención de irme pero un nuevo ataque me lo impidió, rasguñando mi mejilla dejando fluir ese vital liquido rojo, me gire a verla y fue cuando note que las prendas que la cubrían se hallaban en el suelo –Solo debes mirarme a mí- Fue así que comenzó una persecución, una persecución en la que seguramente no saldría con vida.

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

Me resguarde en mi estudio dónde pasaba horas y horas por el trabajo, con la inútil esperanza de que no me encontraría, cada vez la escuchaba más y más, mi respiración comenzó a ser acelerada y mis latidos desbocados, si sigo así ella pronto me encontrara y será mi fin…

_-Ding Dong, ábreme la puerta, veo que ahí estás. Huir no servirá de nada-_ ¿Qué? ¿Comenzó a cantar? Escuchaba demasiado cerca sus pasos… espera que lleva consigo arrastrando algo pero qué, me arriesgare a ver, lentamente abro la puerta venía hacia él estudia… mierda ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! _–Ding Dong, ábreme la puerta, veo que ahí estás. No puedes escapar, ya es tarde_- Golpea la puerta y de paso mi rostro haciéndome retroceder, adolorido abrí los ojos viendo frente a mí un gran machete… ¡¿Tenía algo así en mi casa?! _–Mira en la ventana. Te hallarás con mi mirada-_ No comprendo nada de lo que dice pero… es mi oportunidad para escapar, golpeo su pierna dejándola caer para así poder comenzar a correr a la puerta principal y salir lejos del alcance de esa loca, regreso mi rostro para ver si me siguió ¡Bingo! No está aquí… -No creas que te dejare ir- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero cómo llegó hasta acá abajo si la tire halla arriba?!

-¡¿C-cómo…?!- Patéticamente derrotado por una lunática debo estar realmente estúpido para dejarme vencer por una mujer.

_-Ojos aterrados… más cerca quiero mirarlos-_ Cerré los ojos esperando mi final… ¿Por qué no llega? uno a uno los abrí y me topé con los de la chica loca, la única diferencia era… que estaban cubiertos por un espeso color negro, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Lentamente se acercaba más y más a mí, tengo que hacer algo rápido si es que quiero salir para quejarme con mis hermanos por presentarme a semejante lunática _–Ding Dong, pronto voy entrando, empieza a correr_- No es hábito mío golpear a las mujeres, pero ella realmente se estaba buscando que le diera una paliza.

Aprovechaba el amplio de mi hogar para esconderme en tantos lugares se me ocurriese, solo deseaba que esa lunática no me hallara aún quería vivir _–Juguemos que voy a atraparte. Ding Dong, pronto voy entrando vete a esconder será muy divertido hallarte-_ Finalmente me alegraba de tener tantas habitaciones innecesarias en mi casa, me ayudaban bastante para relajarme y descansar de aquella persecución, por un momento pasó frente a mí la imagen de sus ojos, negros cual noche… esa chica solo me daba a entender algo _–Puedo oír tus pasos, al correr en cada cuarto. Puedo oír el eco del temblar de tus jadeos-_

Humana… no era, debía salir pronto de ese cuarto, si me quedaba me encontraría en cualquier momento; corrí lo más rápido y silencioso que pude… un momento ¡Estoy en el hall! Puedo usar el teléfono de emergencia y pedir ayuda, baje el volumen cuanto pude hasta que levantaron la bocina, explique lo más que pude pero ¡Vaya! Ni la mitad me lograron creer _–Corre, voy por ti ve a esconderte. Corre, voy por ti ve a esconderte-_ Se escucha cerca, nuevamente emprendí carrera tratando de mantenerme vivo tratando de explicarle a la policía mi situación, sin que me tirarán de a loco. Me detuve en mi habitación buscando un cambio de ropa, si quería salir… mejor que no reconociera mi vestimenta, cuando finalmente me creyeron me altero el tiempo que posiblemente se tardarían en llegar, para entonces ya debería estar muerto _–Corre, voy po ti ve a esconderte. Corre o te encontraré_- Respire tan hondo como pude, y salí a la carrera de mi habitación yendo hacia mi última opción de vida… el ático, como pude logre subir sin hacer demasiado ruido.

_-Toc, Toc, frente a tu puerta, ya te encontré y voy a entrar aunque no quieras. Toc, Toc dentro de tu cuarto pronto te hallare-_ ¡Es imposible! como pudo alcanzar la escalera si es mucho más pequeña que yo… espera ¡El machete! El rechinar de las malditas escaleras me hizo saber que ya estaba arriba, trate de hacer el menor ruido posible _–El juego casi ha terminado, bajo de tú cama aún lado de tu ventana, no veo que te asomes, ahora buscare en el closet_- Deje de escuchar sus pasos… pero no me arriesgare a descubrirme, he de admitir que me falta aire quizás… solo abra el cofre un poco para respirar -¡Aquí estás corazón de melón!_-_ Juro que se me salió el corazón del pecho, al verla tan cerca de mí y con su arma amenazando mi existencia.

_-Ding Dong, te he encontrado. Ding Dong aquí habías estado ahora sufre_- Quería gritar pero no podía, quería pedir ayuda pero no podía… el arma atravesando mi pierna y su pie impidiéndome respirar no era una buena idea de querer rogar ayuda _–Ding Dong, ya que te he encontrado ahora sufre. Ding Dong, como he ganado ahora sufre.-_ Nuevamente escuche la puerta abrirse… ¡¿Será la policía?! Me gire a ver mejor pero una nueva apuñalada me impidió pedir ayuda, en cambio a ello… me dejo gritar de dolor… ¡Alexia! ¿Qué hacía ella en mi ático? _–Ding Dong, es hora de pagar. Ding Dong el juego acabo ya no hay nadie. Ding Dong, este es el adiós_- Antes de que me diera cuenta, Alexia ya se hallaba aun lado mío tratando de mantenerme vivo… cosa imposible todo mi cuerpo estaba perfo… más bien apuñalado. Mire mejor y vi al cuerpo de policía entrar en el ático para arrestar a esa loca… cuyos ojos volvieron a su color original. ¡Hmp! Viéndolos mejor, son… muy hermosos… igual que la gema más hermosa del mundo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hey hermano! ¿Escucharon?- Los otros dos se giraron al que se hallaba frente a ellos –Parece que un idiota murió por ponerle el cuerno a su novia-

-¿Enserio?- El que se hallaba a su derecha bajo la bebida, mirándolo incrédulo –Debió haber sido un demonio, si su novia lo mato- Ante el comentario los tres echaron a reír -¿Será ese el cadáver?-

-Eso supongo… por lo que escuche de mi novia, el pobre fue apuñalado en todo su cuerpo, con un extraño cuchillo- El de en medio se recargo en sus nudillos mirando la camilla salir con un cadáver, que venía acompañado de Alexia… la cual lloraba sobre este.

-Vaya… que interesante situación- Sus hermanos le miraron extrañados de su actitud desinteresada, pasando completamente por alto… aquella espesa sobra negra que opacaba sus ojos.


End file.
